This study will examine the stigmatization process and how children and adolescents adapt to the trauma of sexual abuse. The central hypothesis is that sexual abuse attributed to internal, stable, global causes (e.g., "It happened because I am a bad person.") is most likely to lead to shame in the victim, and that more shame is related to lower self esteem, more depression, and more dissociation. Social support, gender, and developmental period are expected to moderate the stigmatization process. One hundred and twenty sexually abused children and adolescents will be assessed around the time of disclosure and one year later. Data on the types of victim most at risk for poor adjustment will be provided. Such information is central to the understanding of with whom and how to intervene.